


Cinnamon and Whisky, Lavender and Honey

by A_TellierGirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, I am incapable of writing porn without some sort of feelings, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_TellierGirl/pseuds/A_TellierGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander receives a visitor as he's locking up his office and heading home. As per usual, he can't control himself and ends up feeling guilty as he heads home to Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Whisky, Lavender and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fic. Go easy on me.

Alexander had been working late for the last few nights, much to the chagrin of Eliza who had given up on waiting up for him. He always promised he’d make his way to bed before she was asleep but as usual got distracted and carried away with words that spilled out of him endlessly when his passion or anger got the best of him. Forget making it home to be in bed with his wife, he just had to get his point across, maybe with this particular letter or the next one Hamilton would reach the right people. Before he knew it the clock on his desk told him it was almost 11. Eliza would have put their children to bed by now and would probably be asleep on his side of the bed by the time he got home to join her. He missed his wife, he wanted to be with her, but he just couldn’t give up on his work at such a delicate time. Alexander felt guilty every time his wife talked about Summer plans to go upstate with her sister or their children. He wouldn’t go. He said he’d try, but he knew he wouldn’t. He was swamped with work, among other things.  
With the thought of Eliza curled up on his pillow in the back of his mind, Alexander forced himself to cease his writing for the night and maybe, just maybe, she would still be awake when he slid into bed. Maybe they would be together tonight. It had certainly been a while. Thinking about Eliza’s body undressed underneath him certainly hastened his steps as he fled down the stairs of his office and out the door. He was turning the key to lock up when he got a strong whiff of a seductive scent he thought he’d never smell again. He surely intended to never smell it again. The aroma, something reminiscent of cinnamon and whisky was a stark contrast to the lavender and honey perfumes he was akin to.  
“What are you doing here?” Hamilton demanded in a hushed tone without even acknowledging the feminine figure behind him. He kept his back turned to her and fiddled with the lock of his office door; should anybody be peering into the streets at such a late hour, they would suspect nothing. “I told you to never come here again.” He felt anger and anxiety rising in his cheeks and chest. Maria Reynolds stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his waist, “Alexander, I couldn’t stand not being with you.” There was a whine in her voice he was all too familiar with. “My husband, he’s –“ Alexander shoved her hand away from his body and whipped around with a finger pointed directly at her face. “I don’t give a fuck about your husband or what he’s done now.” He cut across her words before she could finish her sentence. Teeth clenched, almost nose to nose with Maria, Hamilton once again got wind of her smell that seemed particularly concentrated at her lips. For a second his resolve seemed to weaken and he thought back to how many nights he’d seen Maria on her knees in front of him, or how he bent her over his desk, her dress bunched up around her waist. She seemed to recognize the glazed look in his eyes and gently stepped back, smirking. “For a man who doesn’t give fuck about how my husband has been treating me, you do seem to be a bit flustered, sir.”  
Alexander stepped back and leaned against the door of his office, trying to regain his composure and the stability of his knees. He needed to feel the chill of the air on his face to distract him and bring him back to reality. The reality that his wife, who he loved dearly, was waiting for him at home, in their bed. If he wanted to feel a woman’s body so badly, Eliza was at home and not here on the street in the middle of the night. Home is where he should be.  
He realized he’d been staring at the ground, counting the cobblestones on the sidewalk to get his wits about him. Hamilton took a deep breath and brought his gaze back up to eye level only to regretfully see that Moriah Reynolds was once again standing mere inches from him. She was so close he could see that there was slight perspiration on her chest where her corset pressed her breasts together. From their her delicate collarbone edged its way to her neck where he remembered Maria’s skin was so soft that he had on more than one occasion had left trails of teeth marks and bruises along it. His thought process led its way to memories of pulling her hair but before he could continue his adulterous fantasies, Alexander felt the woman’s hands snake their way around his waist, she pressed her body against his in the doorway of his office building. He was preparing to protest before once again, the smell of this woman found its way to his nose. The cinnamon and whisky scent was like a drug and the intoxication went straight to his dick as he all at once could think of nothing else but how much he needed to fuck Maria.  
In one swift movement his hand found the back of her head and brought their lips together. Hamilton and Maria were all lips and tongue and heat as they pressed their bodies together like it was all they would ever need. He felt her breasts flush against his chest, heaving with her hastened and stuttering breaths. Maria pushed his back against the door way and let her hands wander below his belt where his dick was straining against the pants he wished more than anything were anywhere but on his body. Alexander let his head loll back against the building and rutted himself against Maria’s hands as she kissed and licked her way across his neck and to the space behind his ear that she knew would send him into a tailspin of inaudible moans and syllables. Maria began tugging on his belt buckle and the sound of the metal scrapping against itself as she slid the hook out was enough to jolt Alexander out of his lust filled haze to remember that they were still in a very public place, in a very busy city, doing things that would be considered unlawful at best should they be seen.  
“Maria. Maria, stop.” Hamilton whispered unenthusiastically. Her hands were still struggling with his belt and she was hinged over at the perfect angle that he could see the space between her breasts down the neckline of her dress. She ignored his attempts to stall them and finally got his belt undone. Hamilton reached for her hand and yanked it away from his pants a little more harshly than he intended. “STOP.” He shouted and quickly realized that he should keep his voice down. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this. I can tell you do. You kissed me first this time.” Maria reminded him. “Woman don’t you realize that we are in public? I can’t be seen like this.” Alexander was getting more frustrated by the moment at the tension that was still building between his legs, not to mention by the nagging sense of guilt he was starting to feel. “Do you see anyone around?” She giggled and smirked, pointing at his watch. It was almost 11:30 PM. “Maria we can’t do this here.” He raised his hands as if to signal that he was done with the current situation. “Of course we can. Do you see anyone around?” She repeated, pointedly looking over her shoulder before continuing to busy herself with Hamilton’s pants that she had finally undone to the point of no return.  
Maria leaned in, meeting her mouth with his once again. Alexander didn’t resist and let his tongue find its way into her mouth while his hands found their way to the breasts that he’d been thinking about since he first saw Maria that night. He could barely feel their shape beneath the constricting corset that he was realizing he was not a fan of for this very reason. Before he could get too frustrated his breath hitched as he felt Maria’s chilled hands finally touch the skin under the waistband of his pants. She’d expertly undone his belt and the buttons of his trousers without him so much as noticing her efforts after she had begun kissing him again.  
Alexander, still keenly aware of their public display, allowed Maria to inch his body deeper into the shadows of the doorway. His back leaned against the stone wall. Maria inched his pants low over his ass, letting his cock free from restraint. His resolve was diminished and he was utterly helpless as he felt her hands wrap around him. Alexander let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding at the sensation of delicate, feminine hands working their way up and down his cock. He let his eyes flutter closed and heard the rustle of Maria’s dress when she sank down to her knees, putting her mouth at the perfect level.  
“Fuck…” Alexander let the word leave his lips like it came from deep within his gut. Maria had licked the tip of his cock as her hands continued their pumping ministrations. She hummed with the satisfaction of knowing that she had caused such an intense reaction from him with such a subtle action. When didn’t take him completely in her mouth as he had expected, Hamilton huffed and let his eyes peak down at her. She was flushed and smirking at him in a way that was telling of her teasing intentions. “What?” Moriah asked as innocently as she could. Alexander could barely speak as she continued to pump her hands on his cock. They were no longer the chilled hands that had touched the skin at his waist such a short time ago; they were warm with friction that was driving him insane. “P-Please. Your mouth.” He practically begged, trying to lace his fingers into her hair and urge her to continue. She loved seeing him practically unravel in front of her. The intense and unyielding man that the rest of the world saw was not the one that stood before her begging for her mouth on his cock. Knowing what she could do to him was motivation for Maria to oblige his wanton requests.  
All at once, in public where anyone could see them at any moment, Maria took the entirety of his cock into her mouth and throat. Alexander bucked his hips indecently into her mouth at the sudden change of sensation and took a firm grip into her curly hair. Her tongue lavished at his shaft as he guided her mouth up and down unceremoniously and she reached around and gripped his ass for support. Hamilton tried to muffle the filthy groans and moans that were being uncontrollably issued from his mouth. He no longer cared that the woman on her knees in front of him wasn’t his wife, his only care was the sensation of lips and tongue, wet and salacious bringing him closer and closer to the orgasm he knew was coming. Taking a more commanding handle in Maria’s hair he began to relentlessly fuck her open mouth. She never denied his efforts whenever he got rough and he knew she liked it by the sounds that vibrated in her throat.  
His rhythmic pounding began to stutter when Maria hummed a particularly guttural moan from deep in her chest. Alexander knew he was close to the edge and slickly pulled out of her mouth that had become inflamed and red from his merciless fucking. Immediately he took his cock in his hand to finish himself while Maria panted, still on her knees. It only took a quick dozen pumps of his hand for him to come with a jolt across Maria’s ruby red lips. Alexander momentarily forgot of their location as he let a final and definite moan fall from his lips as he finished. Had anyone been walking by or looking out of their windows they would have only seen two nondescript shadows hunched over in the doorway of Hamilton’s office building, being none the wiser of the sinful actions happening just beyond those shadows.  
Catching his breath, allowing his heart rate to return to normal, he watched Maria clean herself off with her hands, followed with help from her mouth. It was an action Alexander always found entirely too seductive, making it even harder not to take her by the arm up to his office and finish her off. However he knew that it was well after midnight now and his priority should not be with the woman before him. The aftermath of their affairs always forced Eliza’s face into Hamilton’s frame of vision. She’d still be asleep at home, not knowing that her husband had once again been with another woman. Standing up with a satisfied air Maria placed a heavy kiss on Alexander’s lips. “My husband’s out of town.” She whispered in a way that needed no explanation. For the 4th time that night, Alexander smelled cinnamon and whisky; it was mixing with the scent of sex and sweat in the midnight air. However, for the first time that night the smell churned his stomach instead of turning him on. “Go home, Maria.” He told her, not making eye contact as he redid his pants and buckled his belt. “You don’t want to join me?” There was that whining tone again. “I said go home goddamn it. Just go the fuck home.” He was shouting now. And almost crying.  
Alexander turned and walked away in the direction of his home, leaving Maria Reynolds alone in the doorway of his office, confused and vaguely annoyed. He walked home with guilt weighing down on his shoulders. “It was supposed to be over.” His thoughts ran in circles. “It’s over now. It has to be over.” More circles. When he reached his home, there was no light in any of the windows; Eliza was asleep. He quietly took the steps up to their bedroom to see as usual, his beautiful wife was asleep on his side of the bed. He undressed and slid her over to her own side as he climbed in beside her. The bed was warm and inviting and his pillow smelled like Lavender and Honey where his wife’s head had laid. She stirred as he settled and rolled over to face him. “Go back to sleep.” He whispered gently and kissed her goodnight. Alexander barely slept that night because the smell of cinnamon still lingered on his clothes. When Eliza woke the next morning she was none the wiser to Alexander’s misgivings the night before and for the many nights and weeks before that. Maybe that’s why he still wanted to see Maria again. The thought that he was skilled enough to deceive even his all-knowing wife was a thought that thrilled his ever working and strategizing mind. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to say no to either of the women in his life.


End file.
